


Life with you

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kid Fic, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting the doctor's office with her son, Rose meets a friend from her school years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

“Mummmmmmy, do we really have to go there?” Rose heard her son asking for the tenth time today.

“Ian, sunshine, I already told you that we have to,” she looked at her son’s worried face and added. “But if you will be really brave we can have ice creams later.”

Ian bite his lip and considered the offer. “From the place we went to last week?” Rose nodded. “And can I have two scoops?”

Rose laughed. “Yeah, but you have to be really brave during the whole vaccination.”

“Okay, I’ll be brave like the Spider-Man or… or Iron Man! Surely, they are not scared of the vaccination.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they are not.” she replied while opening the door to the health centre.

After they got in, they’ve been told that they have to wait because another kid is still inside the doctor’s office. When they sat the worried look on Ian’s face returned. She understood it. Like every child, he never liked going to the doctor. He was even more scared than usual since they had moved and he wasn’t familiar with the new physician.

“Hey darling,” said Rose. “When I was your age, and scared of the doctor, I always imagined the nurses are cats.”

“Cats?” Ian asked a little bit confused.

“Yeah, you know. Like people, but with cat faces. All fluffy and everything. Cats aren’t scary, so I always felt better after that.”

A nurse walked past them and Ian giggled.

He was still doing this when the door to the doctor’s office opened.

“It’s our turn. Come on, sunshine.” she stood up and took Ian’s hand. The doctor was sitting by his desk and writing something when they entered. He wasn’t looking at them, but started talking right after the door closed.

“So, sir Ian Tyler. I’ve heard you are the bravest man in the kingdom. Not afraid of the scary dragon, much less of the little needle,” Ian giggled and the doctor stood up. Looking at the boy he added. “I’m doctor James Noble and I’m at your service, sir.” He shook Ian’s little hand and then turned to Rose. “It’s very nice to meet you M…” He suddenly stopped talking when his eyes fell on Rose’s face. “Rose Tyler?” he asked amazed.

Doctor James Noble, of course it was the same James Noble. She went to school with him before she left it. He was friendly and really smart, always the best student in class. The other kids didn’t like him much, because of it, but he didn’t mind. Or at least Rose have always thought so. He had his own world and tried to be on good terms with everyone, even when they made fun of him. Rose have never quite understood those kids. She had other friends she spent most of her time at school, but at the same time she was probably the closest to a friend he had there. Rose shared the desk with him during a few classes, he had always tried to help her when she didn’t understand the material. How could she not recognise him earlier? Same great, artfully tousled hair, happy voice, brown, warm eyes and boyish smile.

“Hello, James.” said Rose with a huge smile.

“Hi, you. Long time no see!” he said with a matching look at his face.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy!” she replied and then added. “You know, taking care of that little hero here and everything.”

It was when Ian decided to take part in the conversation. “You guys know each other?”

“Yeah, I went with Doctor Noble to school.”

“And we were friends, weren’t we?” James said with a little smile on his lips.

“Yes, I guess we were.” answered Rose.

“Then how come mummy never spoke about you before?” Ian asked with a frown.

James clearly wasn’t sure what to say, he looked at Rose with a troubled expression.

Rose thought about it for few seconds and then started. “You know darling, a lot of stuff happened, and we couldn’t be in touch anymore.” she said it with a forced  
smile, avoiding James’ eyes.

“Yeah, but I guess we can be friends again now?” James added quickly and Rose wondered if it was hope she heard in his voice.

“I think so.” she replied smiling a little at James’ uncertainty. She didn’t really have friends after returning back to London. The old ones went on with their lives and she wasn’t sure if they would have topics to talk about anyway. She only contacted Mickey, because he tried to be in touch the whole time when she was away. He was a lot of help when they moved and he offered to watch Ian when she needed to go out and take care of something. She also had her mum, but it would be nice to have another friend her age.

“Brilliant! Molto bene!” he grinned and added. “But first things first, sir Ian please let me examine you and then we’ll fight the evil needle. Is this okay?”

He nodded and James started the preparation for the vaccination. Ian was brave the whole time, just like he promised. It was mostly thanks to James’ happy talking and the stories he made up the whole time.

After all was done, James referred to their previous conversation. “So Rose, I’d really love to meet you again sometime soon and of course you too, sir Ian.” he stopped and started pulling at his left ear choosing the right words. “Would you mind giving me your number, so I could contact you?”

She smiled when he blushed a little. “I think there will be no problem about it.”

After they swapped the numbers Rose said to Ian “Say goodbye to the doctor, darling.”

“Bye, doctor Noble.” he said and waved at James.

“Goodbye, Ian. It was a pleasure to meet you,” he waved back and then turned to Rose. “And it was nice to see you again, I hope we meet soon.”

“I very much hope so, too. Bye-bye, James.”

They left the office and Rose realised that she hasn’t smiled like this for ages.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets with James. She tells him about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there is brief mention of domestic violence, alcohol and drugs. It’s really brief, but I’m telling you, because you know, better be safe than sorry.

When they came back home after the promised ice creams they decided to spend the rest of the day watching Disney movies. Rose told Ian to shower and change into his pyjamas, then to his delight she ordered pizza and they started the movie night.

Ian sang along to all of the songs, Rose helped when it was a duet. He really was a good singer, his dad was an asshole, but a musically talented one, so he probably inherited the talent after him. Rose loved watching her little boy, bouncing around and singing happily.

However, when the end of the second movie was approaching, Ian was already asleep with his head on Rose’s lap. She took him carefully in her arms and carried him to his bedroom. When she tucked him in he mumbled sleepily. “Night, mummy.”

She kissed his forehead and answered. “Sleep tight, baby.” She stood in the doorway to his room for few more minutes and watched his sleeping form. Then she went back to the living room to clean it after their movie night. She threw away the empty pizza box and put the DVD boxes back on the shelf.

When she finished she decided to check her phone, before taking the shower. To her surprise there was a message waiting for her.

_Hi, I know, I said I want to meet sometime soon. And sometime soon doesn’t exactly have to mean tomorrow, but… do you guys have time tomorrow? James_

There was one more message.

_That might have sounded a little bit pushy, sorry._

Rose smiled at the phone and checked when the last message came, it was from an hour ago. She replied quickly.

_sorry, we were watching disney movies and i haven’t heard the message_

Then she sent one more.

_we would love to meet you, but i promised my mum, that Ian will spend the day with her. unless you want to meet just with me, then with pleasure_

She left the phone and went to take that shower. When she came back there were few messages waiting for her.

_Disney movies! Good choice Rose Tyler._

_Oooh! That’s sad that sir Ian has no time tomorrow, but I understand._

Rose smiled at the ‘sir Ian’ part and read the next messages.

_Well, I’d love to meet with you alone then, Rose. Chips tomorrow? I end my shift at 4 p.m. We could meet in the chippy next to the health centre at 4:30?_

_Maybe it’s too far from your place, I’m not sure where you live._

_But you came with Ian to our health centre, so I assume not so far away?_

_I’m rambling, sorry._

Rose laughed at the last message and answered.

_it’s not too far and I know the place, no worries. 4:30 p.m. in the chippy then_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Brilliant! Can’t wait! Sweet dreams, Rose Tyler :)_

_good night, James x_

**********************

Rose dropped Ian at her mother’s place in the afternoon. She had some spare time so she stayed for a cuppa. When they sit down her mum asked. “So what you’re gonna do today, darling?”

Rose hesitated for a moment not sure if she wants her mum to know about the meeting with James. She was worried, Jackie will jump to the wrong conclusion. But on the other hand if she would hide it from her it would be probably even wore when she find out.

“I’m going for chips with someone.” she said eventually.

“With Mickey?” her mother asked.

“No, with another friend.”

“Oh, you decided to contact your old friends or is it a new one?” Jackie asked with curiosity in her voice.

“He is an old friend and I met him sort of by accident. We decided to catch up.” Rose said.

“He?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I know him?” Jackie continued questioning Rose.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I went with him to school. Met him again yesterday when I was in the health centre with Ian.”

“What was he doing there?”

“He is Ian’s new doctor.”

“A doctor?

“Yeah, a doctor.”

“So you can graduate that school and become someone after all.”

Rose was furious at that moment. “Are you suggesting something mum?”

“No, I just…” Jackie started, but Rose interrupted her.

She checked if Ian is watching the telly and then in a hushed voice she began saying. “Maybe I didn’t finish that school. And maybe I did few stupid things in my life. But thanks to all that I have Ian now, and I wouldn’t change it for anything, because he is the best thing that has happened to me,” Jackie wanted to say something, but Rose didn’t let her and continued. “Maybe the beginning was hard and I’m sad that Ian didn’t get better start to his life, but I managed to rise him so far. I found a job, we have a place to live, so please mum don’t start.

Jackie was silent for a few moments and then she said. “I know, darling. And I’m sorry, I’m very proud of you, and I love you and Ian very much.” then she hugged Rose.

“I know mum, love you too. And I’m sorry, for all that I did to you,” she added. “You did a great job raising me.”

“Same as you do raising Ian.”

They stayed there hugging for a little bit longer then they smiled at each other and Rose said. “I probably should get going.”

“So, will you tell me the name of that friend?” Jackie asked with a grin.

Rose laughed and said. “You are impossible. It’s James Noble. We weren’t very close, I’m not sure if you know him.”

“You are right. I don’t think I remember him.” said Jackie.

Rose turned to Ian then. “I’m leaving, darling. Be good to your grandma, okay?”

Ian stand up from the place he was watching the telly came to Rose and hugged her. “Yeah mummy, don’t worry. Say hello to doctor Noble from me.”

“Will do, sunshine.” Rose said smiling, then she said goodbye to them and left.

The drive from Jackie’s place to the health centre was a little bit longer than from her flat, but Rose arrived 15 minutes earlier anyway. She ordered a glass of water and sat in the corner where it was a little bit private.

At 4:30 on the dot, James walked in to the chippy. He looked around and when his eyes landed on Rose he smiled widely.

She stood up, when he came closer. “Hello there, Rose!” he said and hugged her. It was such a nice feeling, Rose missed these friendly hugs. “Have you been waiting long?” he added looking at her, but still holding her.

“Hello,” she smiled. “No, no worries.”

James’s smile grew even bigger. “Have you ordered something?” he asked.

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Fish and chips?” he asked, his left eyebrow raised.

Rose nodded, so James said “I’ll be right back.”

He returned not so long after that with two baskets of food. He placed one in front of her and said. “Bon appetite!”

Rose smiled at him and tried one chips. “Mmmm… It’s delicious!”

“Yeah, it’s probably my favourite chippy. And it’s close to work! Lucky man, me.”

Rose laughed and then asked. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nah, nothing. The chips are on me today.” He grinned and bit a chips.

“No, but really, James…” Rose started, but he interrupted her.

“Please, enjoy the chips. You can buy me a coffee next time if it will help make you feel better.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Okay, thank you.”

James smiled at her again. She wondered if it was his permanent expression. Not that she was complaining, his smile was gorgeous.

They ate in silence for a minute or two and then finally he asked. “So, Rose Tyler! How’s life?”

She wasn’t sure what he meant. Was it a regular question, that you ask a friend you haven’t seen for some time and you want a vague answer or he really wanted to know what happened. She decided to ask. “How much do you want to know?”

“Everything.” he said gently looking at Rose with eyes full of sincerity.

Rose looked at him for awhile and then, sure that he really wants to hear it all, she started. “So, as you know I left school right before A levels. It was because I met this guy. His name was Jimmy Stone. He was older than us, was going to become a rock star, every girl on the estate wanted to date him, and for some reason he wanted to date me. So, as you can imagine I thought I’m the luckiest girl on earth,” she looked at James and he nodded that he understood so she continued. “A month after I’d met him I moved out of home to live with him. I left my mum, my friends, everything… I thought it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. We moved to Cardiff, I found a job in a chippy just like this one, so Jimmy could stay home and work on his album material. I was working extra shifts, when he was at home doing nothing. Year and a half went like this and then one day I came back home and I was welcomed by the sound of shagging.”

James’ jaw clenched and he took Rose’s hand in his. She continued with her story. “I made him leave then, I threw his things out and lived alone for 2 weeks. Then he came back and claimed that he changed and I sort of loved him, so I allowed him to move back in. He started working in some kind of record shop and our life was okay. Sometimes he was getting a little bit aggressive while he was drunk, but had never hurt me. Well, I mean until one day he did.”

Rose felt James’ grip on her hand getting stronger. “What happened?”

“It was a few years after the shagging accident. I was late, so I bought a pregnancy test, it was positive. Jimmy came home pissed, found it and started hitting me, he was saying that he did’t want that child and that he doubts that it is his. That I should ‘get rid of it’, if not he will do this. A neighbour heard the yelling, and came to help me. The police took Jimmy and I went to hospital. Thank God, nothing happened to the baby.” Rose realized that tears were streaming down her face now.

“He hit you. And he might have hurt Ian. Where is that bastard?” James asked through clenched teeth.

“Don’t worry he is sitting in prison. His new mates were bad people, he started experimenting with drugs, got himself in more fights and end up there.”

“Good, that’s where his bloody place is,” then he added. “Please, don’t cry, darling.” he wiped the tears with his thumb.

Rose smiled a little. “Ian says hello.”

James grinned. “Hello to him, too.”

Her smile grew wider. She asked after a few moments. “You want to hear the rest of the story?”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“If you are willing to listen.”

“Of course I am, Rose. I want to know everything about you.”

She smiled again. “I never heard from Jimmy again. I moved out to a friend that I met while working at the chippy. His name was Ianto. He and his boyfriend helped me a lot. Jack – Ianto’s boyfriend went to the flat and collected my few belongings. They got me a small room in their house, bought all the important things for the baby that I couldn’t afford. I felt bad, but I needed the things and they said that if it will make me feel better I can give them the money back later. When Ian was finally born, they also helped me with everything. I named him in honour of them - Ian Jack Tyler.”

James smiled. “Brilliant name. I’d love to meet them.”

“They would like you. I’m sure they will visit some time soon, so there will be a chance,” she said smiling at him. “When Ian was half a year old I wanted to go back to work. I found job in a local community centre when I came 3 times a week and taught kids how to draw. I wasn’t earning much, but it was enough for buy essential things for Ian and give some money to Ianto and Jack. When Ian was one year old, I decided to get my A levels and a degree in literature. I studied from home and in the meantime, I found a studio flat that I could afford and moved out. The boys still helped me with looking after Ian while I was working. They became my family and I’ll never be able to repay them for everything what they did for me.”

“I’m sure that all they want from you is to be happy.” James said.

“Yeah, I know. And I am happy now. I got my degree, I found a job as book editor, I can work from home. Ian is starting school now so, I decided to move back to London. I got in touch with my mum, I was afraid to do this after I left her. My old mate Mickey, assured me that she’s not mad at me and can’t wait to meet her grandson. He was the only person from my past I had some contact with. So I found a small two-bedroom flat and Mickey helped with the moving. And here I am. That’s my story.” She finished and looked at James a tight smile on her lips.

James looked at her with wonder in his eyes. “You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.”

“I doubt it.” said Rose.

“You may, but it’s true. You got away from that awful man. Protected your child, even when you were so young and had nothing. Sure, you needed help at some point, but you went to work as soon as you could. You got you degree and now you are trying to provide the best life you can for Ian. You are amazing, Rose. You are.” he grinned at her and Rose blushed.

“Thank you, that’s a very nice thing to hear,” they sat in silence for a few moments, then she asked. “Enough about me. What about you, James?”

“Oh, you know… Nothing exciting,” he said pulling at his ear. “I finished that boring school, then I finished another school, and then I started working at a health centre. Quite recently, to be honest, because becoming a doctor takes ages. If I knew that earlier, I’d probably reconsider my choices,” he joked and then continued. “Then I met this brilliant friend from my past and her little, equally amazing son and here I am.” He winked at her.

“I don’t know, but it sounds quite exciting to me.” Rose said and smiled at him with a hint of tongue in the corner of her mouth. That made funny things to James’ insides.

After that, they moved to a chat about everything and nothing. When Rose finally looked at her watch it was few minutes before nine.

“I think, we should slowly head home. You look a little bit tired.” she noted.

“Yeah, long day. Can I walk you?” James offered.

“Sure.” Rose smiled.

While they were walking James asked about the movies she and Ian watched last night. She told him about Ian’s love to Disney and his singing talent. And he started humming one of the songs from Lion King.

Shortly after that she stopped by her doors. “Okay, this is me.”

“That looks like a nice place.” he said, nodding approvingly.

“Thanks,” she smiled at him. “I would invite you for a cuppa, but you are probably tired, next time?”

“Next time sounds brilliant.” he grinned.

“I had a lovely time, James. Thank you for that, I hope we can repeat it soon.”

“I’d like that.” he smiled a little sheepishly to her surprise.

Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Good night, James.”

He blushed and while touching the place her lips were a moment ago he answered. “Good night, Rose.”

She disappeared behind the doors smiling to herself, leaving the astonished James behind her.


	3. Disney Movie Night

After the chips and hours of talking with James, Rose spend the next days at talking with him even more. It started the same evening. Before she went to bed, she got the message about what a good time he had and that he was really happy they met after all these years. Then he sent her one the next afternoon, just asking how her day was going and they went like this for the whole week. Messaging each other about the little things that happened to them. He talked about the funny stuff some kids in the health centre told him. She talked about Ian’s first days at school and how he had already made friends. On Friday she messaged him and asked,

 

_hi there! you working tomorrow? x_

 

The reply came after a few minutes.

 

_Nope! I have my Saturday free! Why are you asking? You have any plans for me? ;)_

 

She laughed and replied.

 

_maybe? we are celebrating Ian’s first successful week at school with some disney. wanna join us?_

 

_I’ve heard a lot about the Disney movie nights at the Tyler’s household. I’ll be there for sure. What time are we starting?_

 

Rose couldn’t stop the smile from her face.

 

_is 6:00 okay with you?_

 

_Yup! Perfect. I’ll bring chips. Can’t wait to see you again, guys! Say hello to Ian from me._

_he says hi! :) see you tomorrow James x_

The next day, Rose was in the kitchen washing the dishes when the doorbell rang.

 

“Ian, could you please get the door? Ask who it is. Open only if it’s doctor Noble, okay?

 

“Yeah, mummy!” he shouted while running to the door. “Who is it?” she heard him asking before he opened the door and another happy voice could be heard from the hall.

 

“Hello, little man! How are you doing?”

 

“Hi, great,” Ian answered quickly and then continued. “Mummy told me, you know all the Disney songs! Will you sing with me today?” he asked, clearly very excited.

 

“Sure, I’ll. I’ve been waiting to do this since your mum told me about your last movie night.”

 

“Awesome,” Ian squealed. “Come on then! I’ll show you our DVDs collection.”

 

Rose came out from the kitchen and laughed. “Easy there, sunshine. Maybe let doctor Noble, take off his jacket first?” She smiled when Ian pouted adorably and then turned to James. “Hello there, can I take this from you?” She said pointing at the bag with chips.

 

“Hi, Rose,” he grinned. “Sure, these are from the place we visited last week. And by the way,” he was talking to Ian now. “You can call me James or just the Doctor. I’ll be fine with this.”

 

“Just the Doctor, yeah?” Rose said, “Not impressive at all.” She finished with a smile, the tongue visible in the corner of her mouth made funny things to James’ insides.

 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me. My friends started calling me this when I started medical school. And I _am_ a doctor after all.” He poked her teasingly in the arm.

 

She beamed at him.

 

“Muuuuuum, can I choose the movies with James now?” Ian asked impatiently.

 

“Yeah, go. I’ll just grab some drinks and put the chips on plates. You guys prepare everything. I’ll be right back.”

 

When she walked into the room everything was already set up. Ian told her that they chose _The Lion King_ , because it has the _bestest_ songs. James was standing right behind him and nodding with agreement.

 

They all sat on the sofa, James and Rose on the sides and Ian between them. It wasn’t long before it was only her sitting. When the first song started the boys where already on the floor before the TV singing and dancing. When _Hakuna Matata_ started it really got wild, tears were streaming down Rose’s face, because she had been laughing so hard. And it seemed like they had the whole choreography prepared for _Can You Feel the Love Tonight._ Rose made a video of them with her phone and snapped few pictures.

 

They finished the first movie and started the second one. Rose went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When she came back she was met with the most adorable view. Ian was sitting at the Doctor’s lap, talking about something clearly quite excited and James was looking at him with his mouth open, eyes big and nodding his head, interested in the story. He saw Rose looking at them and grinned. Rose was happy that they are getting along. She needed a friend like James, but she was also a single mum, and it meant a lot to her that James and Ian understood each other.

 

“What are you talking about, boys?” She asked smiling at them.

 

“Ian here, was telling me about the song contest he won, back when he was still in kindergarten. He told me that you have a record of it, and I’d love to watch the video with my biggest idol one day.”

 

“Can we watch it mummy?” Ian asked.

 

“We can, but not today, sunshine. We still have the second _Lion King_ to watch. The next time, okay?”

 

“But, will the Doctor visit us again, mummy?” Ian said and Rose wasn’t sure how to respond. She assumed that he will come again someday, but in fact she didn’t know if he would want to. They talked a lot in the previous week, and he was quite eager to join them this evening, but she had no idea if he would like to do this again. She looked at James, and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

 

“Of course, I will. I mean, if you mum will want me to,” now he was the one who was looking at her uncertainly. Rose smiled and nodded at him. “Then with pleasure.”

 

After the talk they all settled on the sofa, but again the situation from the previous movie repeated and James was dancing with Ian in front of the TV. In the middle of it, Ian came to Rose and took her hand so she could dance with them now. She had a lot of fun. At some point, James took her by her waist and started dancing with her all around the room. Ian giggled and James danced his way to him, lifted him up and now was dancing with the two of them.”

 

“So, you can dance, Doctor.” Rose teased him after they all fell at the sofa.

 

“Oh, Rose Tyler. I assure you that I’ve got all the right moves.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Rose blushed. Thankfully, Ian chose that moment to ask her if they can watch one more movie.

 

“No, Sunshine. We already have watched two and I think you are quite sleepy. Go brush your teeth and change into your pyjamas, then go to bed.”

 

“But muuuum…” Ian whined.

 

“Nope, you know you can’t stay up that late. Go prepare for bed please.” Ian dropped his head clearly unsatisfied, but obeyed and went in the direction of the bathroom.

 

James spoke up then. “I should probably go as well.”

 

“No you don’t have to,” Rose replied a little bit too fast. “I mean, I don’t want to stop you, but it’s not _that_ late.”

 

“You just told your son something totally different.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

Rose rolled her eyes and replied. “Yeah, but he is 5 and we are a tiny little bit older. We still can have that cuppa I promised you the other night. I mean if you want to stay a little bit longer. I really don’t want to stop you.”

 

“Oh, Rose Tyler, if you insist. I’ll gladly take your offer.” He grinned at her and she did the same.

 

“I’m going to help Ian and then I’ll be back with our tea. How do you take it, anyway?”

 

“Four sugars and a splash of milk.” He replied.

 

“Four sugars,” Rose’s eyebrow raised up. “I think it’s a little bit unhealthy, _Doctor_.”

 

“Shhhh, don’t tell any of my patients.” He said with a straight face and then laughed.

 

She giggled as well. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Tell him goodnight from me.” James said.

 

“Will do.” She went to the other room, Ian had already been sitting on his bed, his eyes heavy with sleep.

 

“Is James still here, mummy?” Ian asked when she tucked him in.

 

“Yes, he is. He asked me to say goodnight to you.” Rose finished and brushed the hair from Ian’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight to him, too.” he was silent for a moment. “Mum, could you thank him for singing with me? He is the best friend to watch Disney movies.”

 

“Heeey, and what about me?” Rose tickled his side.

 

He was still giggling when he replied. “You are great too, but James knows every song. Every single song, mummy.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell him. Now we are going to sleep, my superstar,” she kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

“Night-night, love you too.” He’d already been falling asleep.

 

Rose came back to the room a few minutes later, two cups in her hands. James was standing in front of the wall watching the photographs hanging there.

 

She came closer and gave him his tea.

 

“Ta,” James said. “Is this Ianto and Jack?” He was pointing at the top left picture.

 

“Yeah, the guy on the left is Ianto and the second one is Jack,” Jack was holding Ian and they all were grinning happily to the camera. “I took that one after that contest Ian told you about.”

 

“He really is talented.” James admitted.

 

“Yes, I’m very proud of him.” Rose whispered.

 

They moved to the sofa again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping their teas. It wasn’t the awkward kind of silence, it was the one that sometimes happens when you are with your friend and it’s okay, it’s soothing. She decided to tell him about it.

 

“James, I… I just wanted to tell you that I’m really happy that we’ve met again and that we are building a friendship. At least I hope that this is a friendship. It’s so easy to talk to you, and I’m very happy about this all, cause recently I realised how badly I need a friend like you,” she looked at him uncertainly, but he only smiled and took her hand. “And Ian asked to thank you too. He said you are the best singing partner, I may get jealous.”

 

James laughed at that. “I feel honoured for being appreciated by such a great voice, and I feel honoured that I’m the friend you need. I’m so happy, Rose Tyler.”

 

“I feel bad that I’m taking your Saturday evening. I’m probably stopping you from spending it with someone more important.” She bit her thumb.

 

“Oh… No, not really.  There wasn’t anyone very important in my life since… since high school. And I had a lot of fun with you both, tonight. In fact, it was the best evening I had in months, years even. Thank you.” He finished with a sheepish smile, Rose found it adorable.

 

“Our pleasure,” she smiled at him and after a moment she decided to ask. “Can I hug you, James?”

 

“Of course you can.” He said his eyes bright.

 

She moved closer to him and hugged him around his waist. She laid her head on his chest. Despite him being the skinniest man she knew his chest was very solid. His heartbeat was steady and soothing. He put his arms around her and hugged tighter. They sat in silence for a moment and then Rose started talking again.

 

“So, during all these years, there was no one for you?”

 

He sighed and she regretted the question. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” she whispered, but he interrupted.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m just not sure… It’s not that there wasn’t anyone. There was Reinette, she was quite beautiful, but didn’t care much about the feelings, and there was Joan from medical school, but I think she wanted something different. And it was great - the relationships, but only for some time. I never felt anything that was even close to what I felt to that girl from high school.”

 

“Did you ever tell her?” Rose asked, lazily drawing circles on his chest. His heartbeat sped up, but Rose didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Not really,” He replied quietly. “As you know, I wasn’t the most popular boy in the school, and she was the most beautiful and brilliant girl I ever met. I knew that I had no chances with her and I never found the courage to tell her. Someone else found it though and yeah… I just accepted it, I guess.”

 

“This is sad,” she said after a moment. “And romantic. I’m sure that one day, you are going to find the love you deserve.” She added.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured and kissed the top of her head. The silence fell again after this. Rose’s eyes started dropping and James felt that she is falling asleep.

 

“Rose, I think I should go home, and you should go to bed.” James murmured and at the same time gently stroked her arm.

 

“No, ‘m good. You are comfy.” She mumbled.

 

James laughed quietly. “I’m very happy about it, but you will be thankful in the morning when you wake up in your bed all rested.” It took a few more moments, but she finally stood up and walked James to the door.

 

“Thank you again for the nice evening.” She said watching him dress up.

 

“I should be the one thanking you. I’ve had a brilliant time, I would happily repeat it.” 

 

James smiled gently at Rose and this time he was the one to kiss the cheek.

 

“Thank you, Rose Tyler. Sleep tight.”

 

“Night-night, James.” She smiled at him. He waved and disappeared behind the closed door.

 

Rose went straight to her bed and immediately fell asleep. It was the best sleep she had in years.


	4. Change

Ian was feeling poorly the whole day. At first, Rose thought that it’s just a stomach flu, but when he vomited a few times and in the evening he still wasn’t feeling well. She decided to call James.

“Hi there, Rose. What’s going on?” His voice was happy.

“James? I hope I’m not bothering you, but something’s wrong with Ian and I don’t know what to do.”

Hearing the fear in her voice he changed his tone. “Okay Rose, please keep calm,” when he heard her taking a deep breath he continued. “Tell me what’s happening.”

“He wasn’t feeling well the whole morning, so I didn’t send him to school. He ate some breakfast, but not much and then he vomited a few times during the day. He says that his stomach hurts a lot. The meds I gave him are not helping and I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. And I’ll take you to the hospital. There is a nasty virus and a lot of kids are catching it now, that might be it. Everything will be okay, Rose. Please be calm. I’m on my way.”

“Okay, the door will be open.” She said and he ended the call. Rose went to Ian’s room to dress him.

“Mummy my stomach hurts.” Ian whispered with tears in his eyes.

She couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He was clearly suffering, but was strong the whole day. Rose hugged him and replied. “I know, sunshine. But everything will be fine, James is coming and he will take us to the hospital, okay?”

“I’m scared, mummy.” Ian started had crying for the first time since the morning.

“I know, baby. But you don’t have to be. They will help you, I and James will be with you the whole time. Everything will be fine.” Just as she finished she heard the door open and James run into Ian’s room.

He crouched in front of them and started talking. “Hello sir Ian, I’ve heard that that nasty thing is bothering you,” at the same time he was checking Ian’s temperature. “But we will fight it in a moment,” he turned to Rose. “I’ll take him, okay?”

Rose nodded and James took Ian into his arms. Despite her fear she smiled when she saw the Doctor hugging her son and putting a small kiss to his temple.

The drive to the hospital was quick and thanks to the friends James had there, they didn’t have to wait long for the doctor to see Ian.

Doctor Jones ran some tests, she checked Ian’s blood pressure, and finally said that it in fact is the virus James was talking about. She assured Rose once more that Ian will be fine, but it would be better if he spent the night at the hospital. They could give him an IV and make sure that he stayed hydrated.

“Can I stay with him?”

“I’m sure you can,” James told her. “But look, he is finally falling asleep, he is exhausted after the day, and so are you. I think it would be better if I took you home.”

She was reluctant, but eventually agreed it would be better that way. She kissed Ian’s forehead wishing him a good night and left the room.

Rose was silent the whole ride home, picking at her nails and clearly still worried.

“Please, Rose, you don’t have to worry. You’ve heard the doctor, it’s the virus. It’s not dangerous, he will be fine by tomorrow, trust me.” He looked at her and she smiled weakly at him.

When they arrived, James walked her to the flat. They stood in the hallway, no one was talking again. “I think I’ll go then,” he finally said. “I can pick you up at eight and drive you to Ian, if you want.”

“Can you… can you stay here tonight?” She whispered. “I think I would feel better, if someone was with me.”

James nodded and drew her closer so he could hug her. “Of course I can. If you want me to.” James kissed the top of her head and spoke again. “Go get shower and then you should catch some sleep.”

She did as he told her, and when she came back, offered him a towel and shorts. “These are Mickey’s,” she explained. “He left them here after helping us with the move.”

He thanked her and went to the bathroom. After the shower he found Rose sitting on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard. She tapped the empty space on the bed next to her, so he took the offer and mirrored her position.

“Can I have a cuddle? Is it okay?” She asked.

“Sure, it is. Come here.” He opened his arms and she laid her head on his chest. James hugged her tightly and hummed with content.

“I’m so sorry I drew you into this,” she mumbled. “You probably had your plans for the evening.”

“Rose, please stop it. You know that I’ll always help you.”

“I could just drive him to the hospital, no need for bothering you, I was just really scared, because nothing was helping and he was feeling worse.” Her voice was shaking and James felt that his t-shirt is getting soaked.

“Darling, please don’t cry. I can’t stand watching  you sad,” James kissed the top of her head. “You did the best thing you could. You called a doctor, and I’m glad I could help. You did nothing wrong, you did fantastic. Don’t hesitate to call me anytime, I’ll always be there for you both, okay?” He felt her nodding her head.

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep, we have to wake up early and collect that little man from the hospital.”

“Can you stay with me tonight,” she rose her head and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. “I mean if it isn’t too uncomfortable for you. Otherwise you can have the sofa or Ian’s bed.”

“No, of course, that’s fine. I’ll just turn off the light.” He went to the switch and came back to the bed in the record time.

Rose returned to her previous position on his chest. “You know, you are surprisingly comfy for a skinny man like you.”

“Oi! I’m not skinny, I’m very well built, look these are all muscles.” He tensed the muscle of the arm she wasn’t lying on.

“Yeah, sure they are,” she patted him on the chest. “Good night, Doctor.”

“Good night, Rose Tyler.” He hugged her closer to him and they both slowly fell asleep.

——

Rose woke up alone the next morning. She slept the whole night and was feeling a lot better than the previous evening. There were sounds of various dishes clattering from the kitchen, so Rose put a robe on and went in that direction. She stood in the doorway and watched the man bustling around the kitchen. He looked adorable, his hair tousled even more than normal. Her gaze wandered a little and despite what she was saying last night his legs in fact were fit. She wondered if he was running or doing any other sport.

“You like what you see, Rose Tyler?” His voice interrupted her. She looked up and blushed. But then decided that she has nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Yeah, I have to say that I quite enjoy it,” it was his turn to blush now. “What are you doing?”

“Just eggs and bacon, hope that’s okay,” she nodded. “I’ve also made you a coffee, but I’m not sure how you take it, so it’s just black.”

 “Perfect,” she took the cup from him. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” he grinned at her. “How are you feeling today?” He put the breakfast on plates and gave them to Rose.

“Much better,” she put the food on the table and turned back to him. “Look, I never thanked you. I took your whole evening and night and didn’t even say thank you.”

“Rose, please don’t make it sound like you ruined my big plans or something. I was sitting at home and watching telly,” he came closer, put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes. “Listen, you and Ian mean a lot to me. I’d hate it if anything happened to you. I don’t want you to feel like asking me for help is something wrong, I’d do it anytime, because I care about you a lot, you understand?”

She bit her lip and nodded, then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He said all the beautiful words and made her feel so much better yesterday. She couldn’t stop herself any longer.

It was meant to be a firm, but quick kiss, but when she was pulling away, he chased after her and deepened it. At first Rose was surprised that he responded so willingly, but went along and put her hands in his soft hair. She tugged at them, and James growled into her mouth shifting them, so that she was now pressed to the cupboard behind her. His hands roamed all over her body, and Rose decided that it’s the last moment when she can stop it.

She pulled away, James whimpered and looked at her with his mouth open. God, his bottom lip begged to be nibbled!

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” he trailed off.

“No!” Rose said a bit too loud. “You don’t have to be sorry about anything. I quite enjoyed what we just did. Maybe enjoyed it a bit too much. That’s why I decided to stop. Don’t want any of us to regret anything later.”

“Yeah, that’s sounds sensible,” they stayed silent for a moment, just the heavy breathing could be heard. “But you see, Rose. I’d like you to know,” he stopped with an angry sigh. “You remember the girl from high school, I told you about last time I was here?” She nodded, so he continued. “You asked if I ever told her how I felt, and… and I want you to know that this is me trying to tell her now. How I felt back then and how I care about her even more after all these years.”

She made a happy sound and despite her previous words kissed him again. It got quite passionate again, and this time James was the one who stopped them.

“If we are doing this, I want to do it properly,” he lifted his left eyebrow and tugged at his ear. “Rose Tyler, would you go on a date with me?”

“With pleasure, doctor Noble.” She smiled at him with that tongue smile that made funny things to his insides.

James giggled adorably. “You realise you’ve just made my biggest dream come true?”

“I’m very happy about it.” She kissed his cheek one more time.

“The food is probably cold by now,” James observed. “Do you want to eat it? or we can grab something on our way to the hospital.”

“Yeah, let’s eat outside. Let me just get dressed,” she turned and went in the direction of her room, but stopped when a thought occurred to her. “Don’t you have to go to work today?”

"Nah, I called them and said that I have some family stuff to deal with.” He smiled shyly at her.

“Thank you.” Rose whispered and left the room wondering how her life has changed into something this amazing that quickly.


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks shyly from around the corner* hi I'm back with this, after exactly 5 months. I'm not sure if anyone remembers this, but I'll leave it here. Bye. *hides again*

“Mum, could you look after Ian tomorrow evening?”

“Sure, bring him over, we will play board games. Some quality time with my grandson. What plans do you have, love?”

“Not nosy at all, mum.” Rose laughed.

“Oh, shush.”

“I’m going out… it’s a date.”

“Oh! Who’s the happy guy?” Jackie asked excitedly.

Rose hesitated for a moment. “It’s James. James, is taking me out.”

“James! That’s good. He seems to be a decent bloke. He is a doctor. Is he good looking, Rose? You’ve never shown him to me.”

“Mum, please, stop it.” Rose laughed on the other side of the line. “We met again barely a few weeks ago. So, can I drop Ian around 6?”

“Sure, you can pick him up in the morning.”

“Really? I mean, I can come to collect him after the date.”

“Nah, sweetheart, there’s no need. Don’t rush and have fun.” Jackie said with a suggestive voice.

Rose was happy they were talking on the phone and mom couldn’t see her blushing face. “Yeah, thank you. See you later. Bye.”

—  
James told her to wear something ‘not too fancy, but elegant’, when she asked him. The black dress she chose was classic and simple, reaching down to her knee. It was her favourite one and she hoped that James was going to like it too.

Rose really was excited about the date. She loved the relationship they managed to build during the last few weeks. James was lovely. And Ian adored him with mutuality, which was important. If something more would happen from the dating thing, she wanted her son and partner to accept each other. Just thinking about it made her smile.

She was about to finish doing her hair when her phone rang. She looked at the ID and it said it was James.

“Hallo?” She said happily.

“Hi Rose,” he sounded tired, maybe a little sad? “Listen, I’m very sorry, but I won’t be able to make it to our date.”

“Oh.” Rose mumbled.

“I’m really sorry, darling. I was looking forward to it and I hoped I’ll be able to do it, that’s why I’m calling this late, but there’s no chance,” he sighed, Rose imagined him rubbing at his eyes. “That virus that Ian caught, it got even worse. And the hospital needed help, my friend called me and I really can’t leave them alone now. I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, that’s fine. I mean, I’m sad we won’t be able to go out, but they need you. I understand.” She really did. It was his work after all.

She heard some noise and caught his name being called in between. “I have to go now. I’ll call you tomorrow, if you still want to talk to me. So sorry.”

“It’s fine, James. Now, go be a hero the kids need. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah, bye.” With that he hung up.

Rose looked at her mirror reflection and sighed deeply. She made a messy bun from the hair she was carefully arranging a few minutes ago and changed into pyjamas. She went to the kitchen and prepared a cuppa deciding to spend the time relaxing. After all, her mom volunteered to babysit for the night and she still could make use out of it.

She flipped through some TV shows, but nothing caught her attention. She turned the TV off and went to the bookcase, then grabbed one of the books she’d been wanting to read from some time, but never could find a spare moment.

When, after a few hours, she was approaching the end of the book she felt her phone vibrate. She fished it out from underneath the cushions and saw James’ name on it again.

She tapped the accept button. “Hallo?”

“Hi, did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was reading. Everything fine?”

“Yeah, most of the kids went to sleep and the other doctors will handle it during the night so, they sent me home, but…” he hesitated. “I don’t really want to go home. I was wondering, can I come over?”

“Oh,” Rose smiled. “Sure.”

“Good. Give me fifteen minutes?”

“Okay, I’m waiting. Bye.”

“Bye, Rose.”

She took the leaflet that was lying on the table and used it as a bookmark, then she went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for the both of them. Just when she was emerging from there she heard knocking. She left the cups in the room and went to open the door.

On the other side stood James with a plastic bag in one hand and bouquet of roses in the other. His hair was ruffled more than normally and he was visibly tired. Rose smiled at him.

“Do you mind if I come in?” He said.

“Oh, I don’t know.” She teased.

“I’ve got chips.” He lifted the plastic bag.

“Well then,” she stepped aside. “You know how to win a woman over.” Her smile got wider.

He came inside and she locked the door after him. When she turned around he stood very close to her.

“Hello,” he murmured, his eyes flicked to her lips. “Sorry, about the date.”

“Hello,” she answered her voice shaking a little from the proximity and excitement. “That’s okay, you…”   
she never got to finish the sentence, because he leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and full of affection. When Rose felt his tongue shyly asking to let him in, she happily obliged and opened her mouth, nearly melting on spot. He smiled and continued kissing her for a few more moments. Then he stepped away a little, but gave her three more tiny kisses.

“Hello,” he said again. “Sorry, but I had to. Was thinking about it all day,” he furrowed his brow. “Was it okay?”

“Yeah, totally.” She said breathily and tugged him down for one more, quick kiss.

They smiled at each other and then he gave her the bouquet of colourful flowers. “Oh, these are for you. Sorry about it. Was meant to give you a proper bouquet, but at this hour Tesco was the only place I could get any.” He finished sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Nah, that’s okay. I love them, these are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as my Rose.”

“Your, ehhh?” She jabbed him with her finger and smiled with her tongue.

“Well,” he blushed. “I just thought that maybe… I just… I guessed… I…” he closed his mouth and swallowed looking terrified.

“That’s okay, Doctor. I’m okay with being 'your Rose’,” it was her turn to blush now. “I’m quite happy about it.”

“Oh,” he grinned. “That’s good. Yes, good. Quite brilliant even.” He nodded his head.

They stood in the hallway for a few more moments grinning to each other.

“Shall we go to the room or are we going to stay here all night?” Rose finally asked.

“Yeah, of course! Room, room is good.”

She giggled. “There is tea waiting on the table, you can unpack the chips. I’m just going to grab a vase for these,” she nodded at the flowers. “I’ll be right back.”

When she came into the room he was sitting comfortably on her sofa, popping a chips into his mouth.

“Wanna watch Netflix?” Rose asked while putting the flowers on the side table.

“Yeah, why not?” He nodded a few times. “A comedy maybe? Something light?”

“As you wish, sir.” Rose winked and sat next to him, she stole a chip from the portion he was holding and then started preparing hers.

“Hey! That’s mine.” James said with a fake irritation, Rose just smiled innocently.

“It’s not fair, you know? I can’t take one back, because yours are swimming in vinegar,” James pulled a face. “You disgust me.” That earned him a slap on the arm and they both started giggling.

They chose a film at random, that none of them had ever seen before and continued with the eating.

When they finished, James put his arm around Rose and pulled her to his side. She laid her head on his chest and put a small kiss there, making James giggle happily. They laid like this in silence for some time watching the movie. James was playing with her hair and she was   
drawing circles with her finger on his chest and belly.

The movie turned out to be a crappy one and he finally remarked it. Rose laughed and agreed with him.

“I’ll just turn it off.” She said, and without looking patted the sofa behind her, not wanting to disturb the comfortable position. She finally succeeded and the TV went black. The only source of light now was coming from the street lamp on the other side of the street. Rose cuddled even closer to James and he put his arm around her.

“Are you comfy?” He asked quietly.

“Very.” She purred.

“Yeah, I was told before that I make for a good pillow.” James answered cheekily and could feel Rose smile. They returned to the comfortable silence from before.

Rose loved it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d done that. Just lying with someone you care for, feeling safe.

After some time James spoke again. “I’m really sorry about tonight,” it was slightly muffled by her hair. “I really wanted to do this properly.”

“Stop apologising to me, James. It’s alright.”

“I had booked a table in this fancy restaurant, was going to buy you a proper bouquet, it were to be perfect…”

“James, it was perfect,” she cut in. “I don’t like the fancy restaurants. I mean, I appreciate that you wanted to take me someplace nice, but it’s so difficult. You never know how to behave there and which fork you should use.”

James chuckled at that. “Quite right.”

“And I really loved today’s evening. You bought me chips and we had a nice cuddle. I don’t really need to go somewhere, the attention is unnecessary.”

James hummed. “But you deserve it, all the attention, all the nice places, everything that could make you happy.”

“You made me happy.” Rose whispered.

“I’m very glad.” He put a small kiss on the top of her head.

The silence fell again and Rose heard James’ breath change. He was probably falling asleep, after the whole day of working he must have been exhausted. “Are you sleepy?” She asked.

“Yeah, I probably should go home. I have to go back to work in the morning.” He started standing up.

“You can stay here. We can share the bed like the last time. Or I can take Ian’s and you take mine.”

“Oh, I guess we could? I’m a little too tired for the journey home, I suppose.”

Rose lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him. “I can give you the shorts again. Do you want a towel?”

“Nah, I’ll shower in the morning.”

She stood up and started to walk away, but James caught her hand, pulled her on his lap and kissed her slowly and sweetly. “Thank you for today. I had an brilliant evening.”

“Mmm, me too,” she said playing with the hair on the back of his head. “Best date ever.” She smiled with that tongue-touched smile and then stood up again.

She gave him the clothes and they went to bed. James cuddled her immediately, so that she was the little spoon. “Goodnight, my Rose.” He mumbled sleepily and put a kiss on her neck.

“Good night, Doctor.” Rose smiled and fell asleep herself shortly after.

 


End file.
